


Тринадцатая Пятница

by KisVani



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Некоторые вещи, которых можно было бы и ожидать от жителя Страны Чудес.





	

Эппл не удивилась, когда ее начало клонить в сон. Даже с гордостью подумала: вот, наконец-то Рейвен выполняет свое предназначение! Но пробудилась она вовсе не от поцелуя. И проснулась не с привычным чувством легкости, а с гулом в голове, тошнотой и таким ощущением во рту, будто жевала наждачку.

Эппл слышала, как мерно капает вода, трещит огонь где-то над головой. И чувствовала сырость в воздухе. Лежала она на чем-то твердом.

— Ты проснула-а-ась, моя замур-р-рчательная подружка?

— Китти? — спросила Эппл, распахнув глаза.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, факел на каменной стене. Эппл села, опираясь на нее, и посмотрела на Китти Чешир, что присела на корточки напротив.

Отблеск огня играл в огромных глазах Китти, на ее шляпке и неровно освещал ее лицо, придавая ему непривычные черты.

— Что я тут делаю? — спросила Эппл и попыталась откашляться.

— Ты — яблоко, да? — поинтересовалась Китти. — Пахнешь как яблоко…

Она потянулась вперед и оперлась на раскрытые ладони, приблизившись к Эппл. Принюхалась и облизнулась.

— Это мои новые духи, — сказала слегка удивленная Эппл. — А в чем дело?

— Ни в чем, — хихикнула Китти и вскочила ноги, гулко ударив по каменному полу подбитыми железом каблуками. — Просто под яблочным запахом — ты вся мясная!

Эппл хмыкнула и тоже поднялась, держась за стенку. То, что она была чуть-чуть выше Китти почему-то придавало уверенности. «Но я же не боюсь подруги, верно?» — спросила у самой себя Эппл. И не смогла даже мысленно ответить утвердительно.

— Это логично, — сказала Эппл, — все мы мясные. Что это за подвал и зачем мы здесь?

— А затем, — Китти подняла руки и на них показались острые когти, возникшие как по волшебству, — что я собираюсь исполосовать твою нежную кожу, пустить тебе кровь и отделить мясо от костей! Внутри ты тоже пахнешь яблоками?

Эппл потрясла головой.

— Это глупая шутка, — сказала она, — Китти, прекращай.

Китти оскалилась и Эппл задумалась, а всегда ли у нее были такие клыки. Как будто не кошка, а серый волк.

— Прекращать что? — спросила она, исчезая и вновь появляясь над головой Эппл, Китти держалась за крепление факела и свешивалась, изогнувшись под странным углом. — Я хищник и хочу мяса.

— Но почему моего? — Эппл отступила от стены и голова закружилась сильнее.

— Потому, что ты мне нравишься, — ответила Китти с обезоруживающей искренностью, — а еще — вряд ли ты сможешь сбежать. Рейвен точно бы смогла.

— Это она тебя подговорила? — с долей надежды спросила Эппл.

Китти опять переместилась и теперь стояла лицом к лицу с ней, так близко, что можно было почувствовать ее дыхание.

— Зачем Рейвен это? — спросила Китти. — Она не будет рвать тебя на части, а я — да. Снимать кожу лоскуток за лоскутком, слушать твои крики, смотреть, как свежая кровь течет на пол, а потом темнеет, сворачиваясь…

Эппл отшатнулась от Китти и натолкнулась на противоположную стену: подземелье, куда та ее притащила было крошечным.

— Жди меня тут, — сказала Китти и расправила юбку, — я вернусь прежде, чем ты успеешь сказать «Мур-мур!».

 

***

 

Эппл не собиралась терпеливо ждать сошедшую с ума Китти. Она нашла потайную дверь и сбежала. Плохо было то, что узкие тоннели, освещаемые редкими факелами, были ей незнакомы. И вряд ли удалось бы выбраться самой.

Эппл бежала наугад, путаясь в длинных юбках, и надеялась, что Китти не перенесла ее на другой край мира.

В темных углах ей то и дело чудился отблеск улыбки или внимательные глаза с вытянутыми зрачками, в шуме собственных шагов слышался издевательский смех. Некстати вспомнилось, как кошка с дворцовой кухни играла с пойманной мышью. Маленькая Эппл думала, что они друзья, пока, после очередного броска, мышь так и осталась лежать мертвой на дощатом полу.

«С Китти мы тоже друзья». Прогнать эту мысль оказалось сложно.

Удача, как казалось Эппл, улыбнулась ей, стоило заметить очень знакомого белого кролика.

— Банни! Банни!

В ответ на ее крик, кролик подпрыгнул, превращаясь в человека… ну, условно человека. Все-таки Банни Бланк не была целиком и полностью такой же, как Эппл, Рейвен или другие.  
Но, как бы там ни было, Эппл была рада увидеть знакомое лицо, причем — той, кто знает Китти и может с ней совладать. Банни замерла посреди тоннеля и склонила голову, наблюдая за торопящейся к ней Эппл.

— Ты должна меня спасти! — воскликнула она, добравшись до подруги. — Китти совсем…

Эппл хотела сказать «чокнулась», но это было бы невежливо (а терять лицо нельзя ни в какой ситуации, даже когда тебя грозятся убить наиболее страшными и болезненными способами) и, к тому же, для кого-то из Страны Чудес могло и комплиментом показаться.

— Сегодня Тринадцатая Пятница, — сказала Банни, будто это что-то объясняло.

— Что? — переспросила Эппл, она дернула Банни за руку. — Пошли же!

— Тринадцатая Пятница — это как пятница тринадцатого, но наоборот, — сказала Банни. — День Чеширских кошек.

Она пошла следом за Эппл, которая уже направилась дальше по коридору.

— Очень хорошо, — пробормотала та. — Она меня грозилась разорвать на куски и съесть.

— Значит, так и надо, — ответила Банни.

Эппл споткнулась и почти рухнула на пол, каким-то чудом удержавшись на ногах.

— Что?! — переспросила она. — Меня надо разорвать на куски и съесть?!

— Если в Тринадцатую Пятницу какая-нибудь Чеширская кошка так делает… — Банни пожала плечами. — Это ее право. Таковы законы Страны Чудес.

Эппл не знала, смеяться ей, плакать или кричать, что есть силы. Это походило на глупый и очень затянувшийся розыгрыш.

— Мы не в Стране Чудес, — сказала Эппл.

Перед ней появилась улыбка, а потом материализовалась и вся Китти.

— Вот ты где, мое вкусное яблочко, мур! — она вцепилась в руку Эппл и улыбка стала откровенно хищной.

— Банни! — пискнула Эппл, но та отступила в сторону.

— Как ты думаешь, почему Страна Чудес — источник магии? — спросила Банни. — Мы чтим наши законы. И соблюдаем ритуалы.

Китти замахнулась другой рукой, когти на которой мгновенно удлинились.

Эппл закрыла глаза до того, как они вспороли ее шею.


End file.
